Los merodeadores y el sueño del mago
by Darkswordman
Summary: Mi primera historia de los merodeadores, ambientada en el primer año.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

No puede haberse hecho tan tarde – le corrigió su esposa. Tal y como habían planeado todo, el tiempo debía haberse adelantado. Regulando hasta el más último detalle, el matrimonio Lupin había procurado que nada saliese mal. Sabían que era prácticamente imposible que a su hijo lo admitieran en Hogwarts, debido a su naturaleza. El anterior director simplemente les había dicho amablemente que no podía aceptarlo, por temor a posibles represalias y a las dificultades para que alguien con su "anormalidad" pudiese encajar en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, el anciano Armando Dippet había por fin terminado su legado en Hogwarts, pasando sin pena ni gloria a los anales de la historia del colegio, siendo uno de sus profesores más queridos y ancianos, el que ocuparía a partir de esa fecha su puesto.

Así, Albus Dumbledore sorprendió a la familia Lupin enviándoles una lechuza en la cual les invitaba a una taza de té en su nuevo despacho de director. Quería darle una oportunidad a su hijo, única hasta tal punto que el nerviosismo en la familia sacaría de quicio al mismísimo santo Hobbes.

Vestido con sus mejores galas, el matrimonio Lupín se trasladó hasta Hogwarts mediante polvos Flu. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que el reloj de la sala marcase las tres, hora de la tan ansiada cita.

Al llegar al despacho, Albus Dumbledore, quien había estado revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio, recibió cordialmente a la familia.

El ambiente no era igual en la casa de los Black. La madre de la familia era conocida en toda la comunidad mágica por su prestigio y su saber hacer, aunque era una persona que se comportaba de forma bastante diferente según fuese de puertas adentro o puertas afuera cuando hablase. La señora amable y querida en la comunidad era comparable a una dictadora en su casa. Amante de la sangre pura, la matriarca de los Black había exagerado su postura desde el fallecimiento de su marido tan sólo dos años atrás.

El trato que ella daba a sus hijos era claramente diferencial. A la mayoría los trataba como a dioses, pero a Andrómeda prácticamente no la dirigía ni la palabra, debido a que consideraba que una Slytherin no podía juntarse con sangre sucia como ella los llamaba. Al enterarse la madre que dos de sus mejores amigas eran nacidas de muggles, explotó, y debido al carácter especialmente retraído de Andrómeda, ésta se había callado, aunque pensaba para sus adentros que, el día en que su furia explotase, no sabía lo que podría pasar.

Poco sabía Andrómeda que ya no sería la única persona a la que su madre no pudiese hablar.

La casa de los Pettigrew, era como siempre, una locura. Andrew Pettigrew podría ser definido como un agresor en toda regla. Descargaba la ira de sus asuntos de trabajo en su esposa y su hijo de tan sólo once años. Llegaba tarde a casa, y levantaba a ambos de las camas para recriminarles que todo era únicamente su culpa, sin importar lo que realmente hubiera ocurrido a lo largo del día. Por ello, Peter era un chico tímido y que apenas se había relacionado con niños de su edad. El temor a que fuesen como su padre era demasiado fuerte como para solamente intentarlo. Pero pronto iría a Hogwarts y, tal vez, todo cambiaría.

James Potter tenía todo lo que un niño de 11 años quisiera tener. El ser un hijo único lo había convertido en un niño mimado. Sus padres eran bastante adinerados, y por ello James había recibido una exquisita refinación de niño mago bien. Quería ir a Hogwarts, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de miedo porque nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a vivir una vida lejos de sus padres. Era por ello que James procuraría "esconder" su reputación de niño en el colegio.

Lily Evans podría ser considerada una joven normal. Este año iba a empezar la enseñanza secundaria en el cercano colegio Meadletown. Ya había incluso comprado la ropa y los libros que iba a necesitar para el año. Sin embargo, el correo aéreo-animal le trajo noticias que jamás hubiese esperado. Su sorpresa por ser bruja pronto se transformó en interés por aprender todo acerca del nuevo mundo que se le abría.

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, la familia Lupin aún no salía de su asombro. Su hijo iría a Hogwarts, y además lo haría de una forma lo suficientemente segura para que sus transformaciones no interfiriesen en sus estudios ni en los de los demás. Por fin era alguien normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Por mucho que se empeñasen algunos, los magos y los muggles no eran al final tan diferentes los unos de los otros. Ambos recurrían a la última hora en masa para hacer las últimas compras antes de hacer el curso.

Lo que tan sólo unos días antes había sido una calle por la que se podía transitar con total normalidad, era ahora un hervidero de gente, con tiendas cuyas inmensas colas salían hasta la calzada del callejón Diagon. El caldero chorreante tenía incluso lista de espera para poder hospedarse, lo que se convertía en un verdadero caos para el anciano posadero.

A James Potter le tenían que sacar sus padres del cristal de la tienda de Quidditch. A él y a los 30 jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, que se hallaban contemplando las maravillas que había en el escaparate. Primero con sugerencias para terminar utilizando un hechizo bruto, ya que de lo contrario no irían a otro sitio en toda la mañana, y apenas faltaban 2 días para que llegase el 1 de Septiembre.

En cambio, otras personas no corrían la misma suerte. A Peter Pettigrew le había tocado en gracia ir acompañado de su padre, quien, a la manera de la madre de los Black, era una especie de Dr. Jeckyll y Mr Hyde que se convertía en una persona diferente dependiendo de la situación: Si alguien miraba, o si se encontraba con algún compañero, sus maneras eran exquisitas y su trato cordial y amable. Pero cuando estaba a solas con su hijo era el mismo déspota de siempre, impidiendo visitar cualquier tienda o permitir que se divirtiese lo más mínimo. Obviamente no le pegaba en público, pero tampoco lo trataba como Peter soñaba que le tratase.

A la señora Black le acompañaba su hijo más joven, y no podía estar más orgullosa de él, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Estaba segura que sería un perfecto Slytherin. Por ello, le compró ropa con los símbolos y colores de la casa para que pudiera llevarlos con todo el orgullo que su antigua casa del colegio exigía. Sin embargo, las caras de Sirius cada vez que ella no le veía reflejaban por una parte miedo y por otra desaprobación.

Los Lupín ya habían comprado todo días antes, nada más recibieron las noticias de que su hijo había sido admitido, habían comprado todo lo necesario. Sus razones para hacerlo eran varias; primero, el miedo a que alguien descubriera a su hijo como el que había aparecido años antes en el profeta como "el nuevo peligro del barrio", y tampoco querían impedirle la posibilidad de ir por primera vez a conocer los sinuosos entresijos del callejón Diagon. Por otra parte, los Lupín eran una familia que referían hacer las cosas con antelación, prepararlo todo de forma correcta para no dar opción a posibles imprevistos, algo que habían tenido que practicar mucho debido a la "anormalidad" de su hijo.

A las cuatro de la tarde, la puerta de la tienda de varitas mágicas se abrió emitiendo un sonoro chirrido. Era la única de todo el callejón que no estaba a rebosar, de hecho, hasta ese momento estaba vacía. El señor Ollivander se encontraba limpiando algunas de las estanterías cuando vio a 2 personas mayores en la tienda y a un joven de unos once años con la cara pegada al cristal. Con cara de desesperación, el padre salió para recoger a su hijo y meterlo adentro de la tienda, pero nada más lo había hecho, se encontró con que otro niño de la misma edad del suyo se encontraba en la misma posición.

James – dijo su padre – conoces a este… – James se había escapado y estaba en la misma posición que el otro chico. – En fin, ya que estamos, señor Ollivander, saque si es tan amable algunas varitas para que cuando mi hijo deje de sentir amor por los vidrios consiga su varita. Sin problema, respondió Ollivander.

Así, el padre de James salió de nuevo a la angosta calle y dijo: chicos, por favor, dejar de besar el cristal, que a este paso os va a pedir matrimonio. Pero papá, yo quiero ver las varitas, además me he hecho amigo de este niño. ¿Y cómo se llama?, Pues… .Pero su padre no esperó la respuesta, en seguida pudo ver a la madre Black.

Las discusiones entre dos de las familias más conocidas del mundo mágico como eran las de los Potter y las de los Black, se conocían en todo el mundo mágico. Si con el resto del mundo la señora Black aparentaba ser lo que no era, con los Potter no podía contenerse. Era una relación de odio de siglos que parecía emular a la de Romeo y Julieta, solo que no parecía que James y Sirius se fueran a enamorar.

Sirius, acompáñame adentro de la tienda, le dijo a su hijo, arrastrándolo sin esperar respuesta alguna. El padre de James se quedó parado un momento, hasta que su hijo le dijo: Papá, no íbamos a comprar ahora la varita? Por supuesto, dijo su padre. Acompáñame james, no voy a permitir que estos dos se nos adelanten.

Señora Black, tendrá que esperar – recalcó Ollivander – los señores Potter habían llegado primero. Perdone señor – apuntó la señora Black –pero ellos estaban fuera de la tienda cuando nosotros entramos por lo que exijo que nos atienda ahora mismo. Ollivander, viendo lo que iba a ocurrir, se marchó a la trastienda. Durante 20 minutos la sarta de improperios que salía por las bocas de los dos adultos era increíble. Sin embargo, sus hijos, ajenos a todo aquello, ya se habían hecho amigos. Es cierto aquello que dicen que no se vive nunca como cuando eres un niño, pensó Ollivander que observaba con el rabillo del ojo desde la trastienda.

En ese momento entró el señor Pettigrew, quien al ver la situación, dio media vuelta. Peter, necesitamos comprar primero la túnica, gritó.

Al mismo tiempo, un desconocido acompañaba a una curiosa niña por el callejón.


End file.
